Canary Season 1
A fanfiction version of the fourth season of Arrow. Season Summary In the aftermath of Ra's attack on Starling City, Oliver retired his hood and escaped with Felicity to parts unknown. As the heroes adjust to a new status quo, the mysterious Andrea Beaumont- a woman with ties to both Ollie and Ray Palmer- blows into town looking for the two men. When Quentin discovers that she has a sordid past that may place Starling in danger, he has Team Arrow look into it. What they find will put their trust in not only each other, but also themselves into question. Meanwhile, Malcolm settles into his role as the new Ra's al Ghul, much to Nyssa's disdain and resentment. Finally, Laurel discovers something that may force Team Arrow to work with the League for the foreseeable future. Main Cast * Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (1/23) * Katie Cassidy as Laurel Lance & Laurel Lance (Earth 2)/Black Siren (1/23) * David Ramsey as John Diggle/The Guardian (1/23) * Willa Holland as Thea Queen/Speedy (1/23) * Katrina Law as Nyssa al Ghul (1/23) * Caity Lotz as Sara Lance/White Canary (1/23) * Deborah Ann Woll as Andrea Beaumont/The Phantasm (1/23) * and John Barrowman as Malcolm Merlyn/Ra's al Ghul (1/23) Recurring Cast * David Morissey as Julian Mercer (1/23) * Christopher Meloni as Maxwell Lord (1/23) * Audrey Marie Anderson as Lyla Diggle (1/23) * Amy Gumenick as Carrie Cutter (1/23) * Steve Valentine as Derek Powers (1/23) * Paul Blackthorne as Quentin Lance (1/23) * Arthur Darvill as Rip Hunter (1/23) * Caspar Crump as Vandal Savage (1/23) * Nick E. Tarabay as Digger Harkness (1/23) * Cynthia Adai-Robinson as Amanda Waller (1/23) * Brandon Routh as Ray Palmer (1/23) * Vinnie Jones as Danny Brickwell (1/23) * Colin Donnell as Tommy Merlyn (1/23) * Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak (1/23) * Kristofer Hivju as Blake Reed (1/23) * Neal McDonough as Damien Darhk (0/23) * Dustin Clare as Beau Brummel (0/23) * Josh Lucas Kyle Abbot (0/23) * Maria Valverde as Carlotta Rivera (0/23) * Manu Bennett as Slade Wilson (0/23) * Bex Taylor-Klaus as Sin (0/23) * Maiara Walsh as Penny Tate (0/23) * Jacqueline Emerson as Olivia Baxtor (0/23) * Jessica de Gouw as Helena Bertinelli/The Huntress (0/23) * Richard Armitage as Steve Trevor (0/23) * Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/The Flash (0/23) * D.B. Woodside as Desaad (0/23) Episodes * Big Game * What Might Have Been * Generosity Overreach * An Extra Incentive * Laurel's Sin * Stranger Things * Lover's Quarrel * Our Truth * The Phantasm * My Demons * Acknowledgement of Service * In Absentia * Blight * H.I.V.E. * Ab Initio * For Better Or Worse * Light A Fire * A League Of Their Own * Identity Crisis * The Longbow Hunters * Carnivore * Adam Raised A Cain * You Have Failed This City Trivia * This season is set between October 2015-May 2016 * Second season to feature the Big Bad in the majority of the season. Category:Series